Slugterra Special Slugween
by wenjing10
Summary: We are in Marinatopia to celebrate Slugween, a Slugterra version of Halloween! Scary decorations, Jack-O-Lanterns, a wide variety of costumes, candies and a whole lot of fun await us! But things get into a nasty turn when a humanoid bat is terrorizing the Eastern Caverns, eating fruits and killing animals along the way! We have to put a stop to this before Slugween is ruined!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, FoxyKhai0209 had an idea for a special story for Halloween months ago. We agreed to write it anyway. Since I have breaks for exams, I can do it during those days.

I know people in Slugterra do not celebrate Halloween, but we will like to introduce it to them.

Enjoy!

* * *

It was a bright sunny day in Marinatopia Kingdom. The people in Marinatopia were putting up decorations. There were spooky webs, Jack-O-Lanterns, paper bats on the windows of their houses and stores. Ghost figures were hanging on the ceilings of their houses, and there were other more decorations. They were preparing for Slugween, a Slugterra version of Halloween as proposed by Princess Khai of Marinatopia for some time ago. There were only two days left for that holiday.

In the Crystal Castle of Harmony, Khai and her teammates were decorating for Slugween with the help of the Shane Gang, our allies and me. Our slugs were making paintings of spooky ghosts, bats and skeletons on the papers. Reiki, Khai's Mega Morphed Boon Doc finished her painting and showed it to her slug friends. It was a painting of a Goon Doc, a ghouled Boon Doc! The painting scared them at first. They were shocked because Reiki was supposed to be afraid of Goon Docs. However, she had overcome her fear at last. Obert smiled at Reiki and her art work. Though, he was the Goon back then when the Emperor ghouled him with dark magic. He returned to a normal Guardian Slug thanks to the power of Harmony that purified him. He now belonged to Junjie.

We hung the finished decorations around the castle. Although we were tired, we had fun.

"Everyone! Your attention, please. With the decorations done, we are going to the pumpkin patch to make Jack-O-Lanterns," Khai announced.

The siblings of Shane Gang and Ha-Chan cheered in excitement. We rode our mecha-beasts and reached the barn where all the pumpkin patches were present. As we arrived, we saw plenty of pumpkin patches. Everyone was awed to see the whole patch of pumpkins.

We entered the barn and met Apple Jack or A.J. for short. She and her family ran a farm that planted and sold fruits and vegetables.

"So... what do you all want?" A.J. asked kindly.

"We would like to have some pumpkins to make Jack-O-Lanterns for Slugween," Khai replied.

A.J. agreed and led us to the pumpkin patch. "Free to choose any kind of pumpkin that you like but just pick one," she told us when we stepped onto the land where pumpkin were planted.

"And be careful not to squash the pumpkins," she added. So we began to choose pumpkins.

Jie was looking for a nice pumpkin when he spotted a grayish-white bat that was eating an apple from the apple tree. Jie was awed to see it since he never seen a bat before.

Suddenly, the bat fell and landed on the ground. Jie walked over to it and wanted to help it. However, it hiss at him unfriendly.

"I am trying to help you," Jie said to the bat. He reached out his left hand to touch the bat. The bat bit his left hand and Jie yelped in pain. The bat then flew away.

Jie looked at his left hand where the bat had bitten him. It was bleeding!

"Jie!" a male voice called out. It was his elder brother, Junjie. He was running toward him because he heard his twin brother's scream. He saw Jie's bleeding hand.

"What happened?" he asked Jie.

"I was bitten by a bat when I tried to help it," Jie explained. Junjie removed Jie's glove and tended his injury.

Jia came to them and asked, "What happened?"

"Jie was bitten by a bat when he tried to help it," Junjie explained to her. That made Jia to feel shocked and worried.

After we got our own pumpkins to make Jack-O-Lanterns, we left A.J.'s barn and bid farewell to her.

"Have a great Slugween," Apple Jack said to us.

As we were on our way to the Crystal Castle of Harmony, owned by Khai the Princess of Marinatopia, Jie suddenly felt dizzy. He looked unwell. Junjie noticed him.

"Are you okay, Jie?" Junjie questioned him.

"I am fine, brother," Jie answered but Junjie was unconvinced.

Once we arrived at the castle, we brought and placed our pumpkins in the royal kitchen to carve them into Jack-O-Lanterns.

"I didn't know you and your team celebrate Slugween as Halloween like the Surface," Eli stated in surprise. The Shane, like every holiday, was very excited about it. When he first mentioned about Halloween in Slugterra, none of his friends understood it except for Khai, Michela, Annaliza and I since we were from the Surface.

"So... what costumes will we wear?" I asked since I thought costumes were the best parts in Halloween or Slugween.

"Mine is a Fairy Princess, Haru will be a mummy, Elke an evil witch, Ilys the Dead Hunter, Xia the Cat Woman, Yamu a knight, Zak the Monkey, Falcon a crow, and Ha-Chan a Flower Fairy," Khai told me.

"For the Shane Gang," Khai started to suggest, "Eli will be a zombie, Kord will be Frankenstein, Trixie as a Ghost, Pronto will be an Evil Clown, Junjie as the Dark Slinger, John the Dead Pirate, Tad as Darth Vader, Wen Jing as the Black Lady, Nate as a Jedi and Roza as the Rusty Robot."

"What is the Black Lady?" I asked.

"She is an urban legend," Khai explained.

"How about I be Spidergirl, like Spiderman?" Dana Por suggested.

"Sure, and I can be Sabine Wren!" Brick, Dana's best friend added.

"I am a vampire already, so I don't need a costume," Jacob, Brick's boyfriend said.

The siblings of the Shane Gang had decided their costumes. Sapphire wanted to be the Crystal Fairy. Jia chose to be a mermaid, while Jie be a vampire. The Jones twins, Zoey and Zara, would be the twins in Fatal Frame 2, Yae and Sae. The Sting Triplets, Louis, Kurt and Ren, wanted to dress up as superheroes, which were Superman, Green Lantern and Batman. For the Zane Quadruplets, Mason, Orleans, Patrice and Remy, they decided to be the Swamp Monster, Big Foot, an alien and a cowgirl. The Geronimole Quintuplets, Charlotte, Ayane, Xander, Yair and Zeno, they decided to be an angle, a demon, a werewolf, a skeleton and a scarecrow. The Schnee Sextuplets, Terry, Isla, Derek, Blair, Rudy and Ashley, chose to be an elf, a Fairy Forest, a snowman, a tiger, a snake and a swan ballerina dancer.

Yuuki chose to be a prince while Annie decided to dress up as Elsa from Frozen. The members in Team JSMN, Ja Jung would dress up as the Grimm Ripper, Samantha as the Black Bride, Dead Warrior for Marcuse, Nina as the White Kimono Woman, Mitsumi as Rapunzel, Guang Guo as an archer and Xiu Juan as the Dead Slug Fu Master. Khai's four ancestors, the Rey twins and their children did not need costumes for Slugween. Our slugs decided to dress up as Ghoul Slugs that were similar to their counterparts.

We started carving our pumpkins to make Jack-O-Lanterns. Jie was feeling unwell as he felt his body was burning from the inside. Jia noticed this and asked, "What's wrong, Jie?"

"I am... feeling unwell," Jie answered.

Jia took her twin brother to their bedroom that they shared. Jie lied on the bed and fell asleep. Jia left the room to let him get some rest. She went back the royal kitchen to help the others to carve the pumpkins.

Her cousin, Ja Jung saw her returned. "Where is Jie?" he questioned her.

"He is in our bedroom, resting," Jia replied.

Annie, the girlfriend of Jie, questioned, "What happen to him?"

Jia shrugged and said, "I have no idea."

Her respond made Annie really worried about her boyfriend, so did Junjie and Ja Jung.

* * *

Morning came in Marinatopia. Jia woke up and stretched her arms. She looked to her right and saw her brother that was lying beside her since they shared the same bed. Jie was still sleeping. Jia placed her hand on his shoulder and gently shook him. Jie woke up and stared at his twin sister in a blank expression.

"Good morning," she greeted him.

"Yeah... good morning..." he greeted back with a soft dry tone.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I am fine..." he replied and added, "I think I ate something bad and I was a bit pale." Jia became worried about her twin brother's condition.

There was a knock on their bedroom door.

"Come in!" Jia called out. The door opened and Junjie entered their bedroom.

"Good morning," Junjie greeted his beloved twin siblings as he went over to the twins' bed. He noticed his younger twin brother's condition.

"Are you alright, Jie?" he asked Jie.

"I am fine. I think I ate something pretty bad," Jie answered.

"What did you eat?" he questioned.

"I think... I ate... something juicy and... bloody," Jie explained. His words confused Junjie and Jia.

Then, Ying came into the twins' bedroom. _Breakfast is ready._ She informed them through telepathy.

When they arrived at the royal dining room, they saw everyone was already seated there. They took their seats. The table was quite long, actually _really_ long. There were food on it: spaghetti, rice balls, chickens, pork chops, a bowl of apples and vegetables. As we were eating breakfast, Jie grabbed an apple and took a bite on it. All of the sudden, he felt a bit different when he ate the apple. He finished it up quickly. He then took the whole bowl of apples and gobbled them up!

We stared at him in shock and disbelief. Junjie felt embarrassed due to his brother's sudden inappropriate behaviour.

"Jie, why did you eat all the apples? Gobbling all of them up in front of everyone is rude," Junjie scolded him.

Jie just shrugged and said, "I am sorry... I have no idea why I ate all the apples." His behaviour was a bit odd when he ate all the apples.

"That's okay, Jie," I told him, "I don't really like apples, anyway."

Meanwhile, Jacob was feeling suspicious about Jie.

After breakfast, we decided to visit the Eastern Caverns. Khai's four ancestors stayed behind at Marinatopia. We gathered at the throne room. Khai pulled out her Magical Scepter and with a swing, pink shimmering sparkle surrounded us and we disappeared in a flash of magic.

A few seconds later, we reappeared as we arrived at Peach Blossom Spring Cavern, the capital of the Eastern Caverns. We went to Junjie's home and met up with Megumi, the mother of Junjie and the twins. Master Lian, Master Minami Kaido, Hamengku, Swick, Team Phoenix, Xian Wen and her friends, along with our other allies were there too. We all greeted them and they greeted back.

"What are you beloved young heroes doing here?" Master Lian questioned politely.

"We just want to make a visit and would like to look around," Khai explained.

"And... tomorrow is a special day!" Eli added in excitement. Master Lian, Master Minami and almost all the other Eastern heroes pulled out a confusion expression.

"Tomorrow is Halloween, right?" guessed Annaliza, or Anna for short.

"Yes!" Eli answered happily.

"What is Halloween?" Kun Zhen questioned.

"Well... it is a holiday that Eli, Khai, Anna and I know about. Though, in Marinatopia, it is called Slugween," I said.

"What is Slugween?" Swick asked.

"It is a holiday in Marinatopia when people dress in scary costumes and go to houses to get some candies or go to parties," I explained.

"Sounds like an extortion to me," Yu Juan blurted out.

"But it is legal, right?" Zhong Fen asked.

"Well, if you all wanted the holiday to be official here, then it is legal," I explained.

"So... will we get it?" Wei Cheng questioned.

"We are in Marinatopia to experience it. We will share our experiences once it was over," I stated.

"Oh, good," he replied with a smile. All of them understood and they were quite curious about this Slugween tomorrow.

"Hey, I have something to say," Swick suddenly said.

"What is it, Swick?" Junjie questioned him.

"Something strange happened last night," he answered. His statement caught our attention.

"Last night, I saw a shadowy silhouette flying through the sky when I was walking around Peach Blossom Spring Cavern. It really scares me!" he explained.

"A shadowy silhouette?" Junjie was curious.

"Yes, it looked almost human but with bat wings on its back!" Swick added. Team KHEI found it interesting while the Shane Gang, Team JSMN and I were skeptical. Pronto was really scared now along with Ha-Chan, Yuuki, Annie, and the Shane Gang's siblings.

"Maybe someone was just testing a flight experiment in the middle of the night," I tried to find a logical explanation.

"I don't think so, Wen Jing," Zhong Fen denied. "We all saw it too." The other members of Team Phoenix nodded in agreement. Megumi, Master Lain, Master Minami Kaido and Hamengku also did the same.

"We all saw the shadowy silhouette of a humanoid bat," Wei Cheng explained. "It was flying all around the Eastern Caverns!"

"So it couldn't be a flight experiment since there is no technology that can fly so long in the air," Hamengku explained.

"Not just that, it ate almost all of the fruits and killed the animals around the plantations by sucking their bloods!" Rong Chun yelled angrily. She and Yong Gang were in the agriculture team that I assigned them. Rong, who had the passion to nature, was truly furious.

"We know it was a bat because there are two holes left behind on the neck of the animals," Xian Wen explained. She was my bodyguard because we looked alike as she was my doppelganger. She also performed my duties during my absence. When Junjie, the twins, Team JSMN and I departed to Marinatopia days ago, I left her and Megumi in charge.

"We found out this morning," Yong Gang told us. "And you don't want to know what Rong Chun did after finding out the mess."

"Besides that, we saw it outside through the window. It was hanging upside down on a tree branch," Megumi added.

"It is staring at us with its red-violet eyes! Like it's staring at our souls!" Swick exclaimed.

Their explanations shocked us all! "I fear that it might appear again at night and we really need to get rid of it because it is causing trouble and there will be no fruits anymore if it eats them all," Master Lian said.

"Though, there are still a few more fruits left now," Yong Gang told us.

Khai formed a plan in her mind. "Everyone!" she called out and we turned to her. "I know how to find the humanoid vampire bat. Since it only comes out by night, we need to find it during night time. We need to stay up all night until we all catch it."

We nodded and proceeded to the plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Night came quite fast. We all gathered in one of the Eastern Caverns' farm lands, which they still had fruits and vegetables.

"Everyone, are you all ready?" Khai asked us. We all nodded in response.

"We have to split up into groups," Elke suggested.

We split up to different directions. Team JSMN were in the south of the farm lands with Team Phoenix, Xiu Juan, Xian Wen, and her friends. The Shane Gang were in the east of the farm lands along with Team KHEI, the siblings of the Shane Gang, Yuuki, Annie, Megumi, Master Lian, Master Minami, Hamengku, Swick and I.

We searched for the humanoid bat using our eyes, however, we didn't find it yet. While searching, Jie was feeling slightly dizzy again. He was dizzier than before. He spotted a single apple hanging on a branch of an apple tree. He stared at it and started to drool, and said, "That apple... it looks so juicy and sweet…" His teeth suddenly grew into sharp fangs.

We were still continuing the search for the culprit. Team JSMN and the others were looking for the culprit too but they hadn't found it yet. Suddenly, Xiu Juan saw a shadowy silhouette of a humanoid bat flew by her. It was so fast that it startled her.

"Mom! Dad!" she called for Samantha and Ja Jung.

"What is it, dear?" Samantha asked her as she and her husband went to her. The other heroes followed too.

"I saw it! The humanoid bat!" she answered. They looked around but it was long gone now.

Back with us, we were, too, searching for the culprit. Pronto and Swick extremely scared right now. All of a sudden, something flew by them. They screamed and jumped in surprise! They also jumped into John's arms!

"What are you two doing?" John asked in an annoying tone. His twin younger sisters, Zoey and Zara laughed at that.

"Something fly by us! It must be the humanoid bat we are looking for!" Pronto and Swick explained.

John looked around but did not see it, so he dropped both Pronto and Swick.

"There's nothing, scaredy cats!" John yelled angrily and walked away to join his team. The two "scaredy cats" rubbed their bottoms in pain and quickly caught up.

When we continued the search, Jia noticed someone was missing: her twin brother.

"Uh... guys? Where is Jie?" Jia questioned us.

"Jie was with us but he was now disappeared?!" Louis asked in disbelief and began to freak out. Junjie and Jia began to worry about Jie, so did Annie and Megumi.

Ren suddenly looked up and saw a humanoid bat hanging upside down on a tree branch.

"Uh... guys...?" he got the attention of us. His voice sounded frightened. We turned to him and he pointed at the humanoid bat.

We all looked up and saw it too. Its wings wrapped around its body and we could not describe its appearance.

"We can't identify it clearly," Eli said.

"Let me take a closer look at it," Roza volunteered.

"Be careful, Roza," Trixie warned her.

Roza, who was actually a human robot with emotions, activated her jet-like wings as they spouted out from her back. She flew up and took a closer look of the humanoid bat. All of the sudden, its wings slightly moved and revealed its face as... Jie!

Roza was shocked to see Jie and asked, "What are you doing, Jie? And... how did you get up this tree and... where did you get those wings?"

Jie stared at her with his new red-violet eyes and he only replied to her with a hiss.

"What is it, Roza?" Trixie called Roza from below.

"The humanoid bat... is... is Jie!" Roza replied. Junjie, Jia, Megumi and Annie were utterly shocked!

"Oh, come on! Jie must be playing with us around again. He must have dressed up as a vampire as his Slugween costume so he can scare us early!" Eli claimed. However, Junjie, Jia, Megumi and Annie were unsure about that.

"Jie! Come down!" Junjie called his younger twin brother.

"And please stop the vampire acting!" Jia added.

However, Jie hissed as a reply. Suddenly, he extended his tongue and it grabbed an apple that was next to him. He speedily brought the apple to his mouth and he drained its juices with his sharp fangs. He then spitted the sucked apple after he drained its juices. We were very disturbed by that act of his. We also never knew that Jie could extend his tongue!

"I know it now! Jie is the culprit and a real-life vampire!" I shouted when realization hit me. Jacob and Brick were shocked!

"Jie, please come down. We'll try to find a way to change you back," Roza said to Jie sweetly.

Jie hissed at her and spread his wings wide. He used them to knock Roza, causing her to fall!

"Roz!" Kord exclaimed and quickly caught her in the nick of time.

"Hmm... I wonder what happened to Jie," Master Lian said.

"Yeah, and how he become a real-life vampire?" Hamengku questioned.

Jie took off and flew away! Pronto became panic and yelled, "The vampire is on the loose! Run for your lives!"

"I'm with you!" Swick agreed.

They are about to run away like cowards but they were stopped by John when he grabbed the back of their shirts.

"Where you two going?!" John exclaimed, frustrated by their cowardly behavior.

Jie was flying to the south where Team Phoenix, Xiu Juan, Xian Wen, and her friends were.

"Everyone! We have to chase after him before he does something bad!" Khai told us. We agreed and chased after him.

Meanwhile, Team JSMN, Team Phoenix, Xiu Juan, Xian Wen and her friends were still searching the culprit. When Dong Song suddenly looked up, he saw Jie flying by him and the others! They were surprised to see him and wonder where he got those wings.

Xiu Juan then saw us. "What's going on?" she asked us.

"Jie has been turned into a vampire!" I explained as quick as possible.

Xiu Juan and the others were shocked.

"Jie! Come back!" Megumi called out. She was worried about her youngest son, who was now a vampire. She wanted him back to normal.

"We need to chase him!" Junjie told everyone. We went straight to the direction that Jie flew to. However, none of us knew that Jie was watching us from a high tree that was situated on the direction we took to follow him.

Eventually, we realized that we had lost sight of him.

"I can't believe we lost him!" Ja Jung exclaimed.

"Oh, brother... Where are you?!" Jia called out worriedly.

All of the sudden, from a nearby tree, a figure of a shadowy humanoid bat was hanging upside down on a tree branch. It spread its wings wide and flew off, heading toward Jia!

Xiu Juan saw it. "Jia!" she yelled and quickly pushed herself and Jia to the ground, saving her youngest aunt before Jie could bite his own twin sister! Jie then flew to the right.

"There's has to be a way to get him!" Trixie said.

Eli made a plan and he shot Burpy. He rode on his Infurnus. Junjie and Khai followed him by shooting Joo-Joo and Flare. They rode on their slugs too. Jacob and Brick shapeshifted themselves into vampire bats and followed Eli, Junjie and Khai.

As Eli, Junjie, Khai, Brick and Jacob flew after Jie, Jie looked back and saw them. He hissed and flew down into a thick dark forest. They halted their Infurnus slugs and lost sight of Jie. Jacob and Brick stopped on their tracks too.

"Jie! Jie!" Junjie called out to him but there was no respond. He immediately felt sad. He really wanted his younger twin brother back.

They returned to us. "Where's Jie?" Megumi asked her eldest son, Junjie.

"I am so sorry, mother... We lost him..." Junjie replied to his mother. Megumi felt sad, so did Jia and Annie.

"First things first. How did Jie turn into a vampire?" I asked Junjie.

"Hmm... well, he was bitten by a bat and since then, Jie was acting very strangely in the morning," Junjie explained.

"That's it!" I called out.

"What is it?" everyone asked me.

"The bat is the reason why he becomes a vampire!" I answered and then added, "though he is a special vampire since he eats fruits and sucks animal blood, unlike the vampires that are portrayed in books, shows and movies that only suck blood."

"Like me," Jacob realized. Brick nodded in agreement.

"Or those we had faced before," Xian Wen added.

"Wait, you guys faced vampires before?!" Pronto and Swick questioned her in shock.

"Oh, yes. Duh. They live in the darkest caverns all around the Eastern Caverns," Annaliza answered. That made the cowards shivered in fear.

"They invade our school and camps at night sometimes, and we kill them all," Xian Wen stated. They were getting even more scared.

"They are also called 'Aswangs'," Annaliza said.

"Yes, and I face them too with you guys during the Emperor's reign. It is creepy~" I said.

"Oh yeah, they can shape shift too. They can disguise as humans or any living things until... they reveal themselves and suck your blood dry!" Annaliza shouted and acted like a vampire. Pronto and Swick screamed like girls and jumped into the arms of Trixie and Yu Juan. They were absolutely annoyed by their cowardice and dropped them hard. Pronto and Swick groaned in pain from their bottoms again.

"Wow, how do you know so much about vampires?" Eli and Tad were impressed.

"Maybe you watch Twilight movies or The Vampire Diaries?" Tad guessed.

"Hey! I don't watch those! Plus, Twilight is the worst movie!" I instantaneously became furious and showed the blade from my right wrist blaster to Tad. The young boy became frightened.

"I read the book Dracula and the fanmade comic Night of the Were-Ed 2: Solar Eclipse, and I did plenty of research about vampires," I explained after I calmed down.

"Okay... so... we are going to find the bat that bit Jie right?" Eli questioned.

"Yes, I am afraid so. And we need a wooden stake to stab its heart in order to turn Jie back to normal," I answered.

"And garlic necklaces to protect ourselves since vampires hate that smell," Tad added.

"I will love to eat a garlic beard for my breath as a defense," I laughed since I love garlic bread or any garlic in food, especially broccoli.

"Oh boy... and we need to make sure nobody gets bitten by that bat or Jie. Or you will be a vampire too," Xian Wen warned us.

"Luckily we have crucifixes," Hope Alyssa, the best friend of Xian Wen and twin sister of Pedro, said as she showed her crucifix. Cecilia, Kateri Dana, Pedro, Maria G, Lorenzo, and the Bar Zebedee Brothers, James and John, all had their own crucifixes.

"And they can switch into weapon mode," Kateri Dana added.

"Besides garlic and crucifixes, we need holy water and fire to burn their skins," Maria G stated.

"Then bring out the flammable gases!" Annaliza exclaimed.

"Or be around running rivers," Pedro blurted out.

"Having wild roses," Cecilia added.

"Or hawthorn," Lorenzo gave one more weakness of the vampires.

"Or we could take all!" the Bar Zebedee Brothers shouted.

"Luckily almost all of those things don't hurt me," Brick whispered to Jacob and Eli and showed the cross that she wore. The cross once belonged to her grandfather Comet Bluttowski, and it protected her from almost anything that could harm vampires.

"Or I will change Jie back to normal with a reverse spell if I could get close to him," Khai suggested.

Her suggestion hit us and we were in complete silence.

"That could work too," Eli blurted out to break the silence.

"I can't believe we didn't think about an easier way..." I said and felt embarrassed, so did Anna, Xian Wen and their friends.

"But how are we supposed to get Jie closer to us so Khai can use her reverse spell on him?" Tad suddenly asked.

"I know how," Khai explained the plan to us on how to lure Jie to us.

"I don't know about this, Khai," I told her after listening to her plan. "Vampires can't see their reflections."

"Wen Jing's got a point," Eli agreed. "They can't see their reflections on mirrors. Except for Brick and Jacob."

"But since Jie is a different vampire since he eats both fruit and blood, the results may be different on him," Cecilia explained.

"Well, it is a risk to take," Xian Wen sighed. "Let's hope this works."

About 10 minutes later, we set up our plan. "Everyone, get ready," Khai told us. We nodded and got ready in our positions.

Trixie pulled out an apple that its scent was leaking out. Her Tormato, Bluster used his protoform abilities to blow the scent of the apple. Meanwhile, Jie was flying around the sky, looking for food. He suddenly caught the smell of the apple's scent. He followed the scent and saw a huge apple. Jie drooled at the sight of the huge apple and flew toward it with a loud hiss.

Everyone saw him coming. Khai gave the signal to John and he nodded. As Jie was getting closer to the huge apple, it suddenly disappeared in a flash of red! It turned out that the huge apple was actually an illusion by Loki, John's Thugglet slug.

A mirror stand was placed there where the huge apple used to be. Jie saw his reflection and was shocked to see it! I was shocked too, unable to believe that Jie was able to see his own reflection despite he was a vampire now! Jie flew to the right but stopped by another mirror held by Eli. He became even more shocked to see his reflection! Jie shook his head and tried to fly away to get away but was stopped again by another mirror held by Kord. And this time, Jie stared at himself in the mirror. Khai took this chance to change him back.

Khai took out her Magical Scepter and did the reverse spell. Pink sparkles that were shimmering of magic surrounded Jie. The spell slowly turned him to normal. His fangs returned to normal teeth, his bat ears became human ears, his red-violet eyes changed into brown, and his bat wings disappeared. Once he was completely returned to normal, a flash of magic surrounded Jie and Khai lowered him down to the ground slowly. Jie was now lying on the ground.

Junjie and his family rushed to him. "Jie. Jie," Junjie called him softly to check on him.

Jie woke up and blinked his eyes a few times. He sat up slowly. "What... what happened?" he questioned. It turned out that he could not remember the previous events of him being a vampire.

"After you got bitten by the bat, you were turned into a vampire," Junjie explained.

"And you have eaten almost all the fruits around the farms of the Eastern Caverns, and killed the animals in the plantations by sucking their blood," I added.

Jie was so shocked by our explanations! "I am so, so sorry for all the trouble I caused!" he apologized to us.

"It is alright. It is not your fault. At least you have come back. Thanks to Princess Khai, who changed you back," Megumi comforted Jie and hugged her youngest son. She was delighted to have Jie back.

We returned to Junjie's house. Jie still felt bad about what had happened. "This was my fault..." he murmured in guilt.

"It isn't your fault, Jie," Junjie comforted him.

"Yes, we can just plant back the fruits and tend new animals for the farms. Plus, we will make this news as confidential. No worries," I added.

"The good news is that you are unlike those vampires that Wen Jing, Xian Wen and her friends stated before. They hunt living beings for their blood and are very evil," Jia said.

"Hey, we are not evil too!" Brick and Jacob defended.

"Forget everything that happened in the past, Jie," Megumi suggested Jie.

"Yes," Annie agreed and gave her boyfriend a warm hug, "I was so worried about you. And I was scared when you were a vampire and I am glad to have you back." Jie smiled at her.

"Well, Pronto is not afraid of Jie the Vampire Bat anymore. Pronto the Magnificent is brave after all!" Pronto cut in the moment. We all shook our heads and rolled our eyes at Pronto.

All of the sudden, Jie hissed at Pronto with the same hiss sound when he was a vampire! Pronto shrieked in fright and jumped into Kord's arms. Jie immediately covered his mouth, realizing what happened to him.

"I am sorry," Jie apologized to Pronto.

We were all surprised at Jie because he still had the hissing sound though Khai did changed him back fully.

We stared at Khai. "Don't worry, it will wear out tomorrow," Khai responded.

* * *

Okay, the names of Xian Wen's friends, the saintly descendants of the Saints, are revealed. The ideas and characters (including Xian Wen and Annaliza) are suggested and created by DealWithAnnaTalsie0025. They will appear in Team Phoenix soon.

Oh, "Aswangs" are the vampires in the Philippines. Annaliza is from that country, including FoxyKhai0209. Dracula is a book written by Bram Stoker. The information about vampires are mainly taken from "Night of the Were-Ed 2: Solar Eclipse" that was made by Nintendo-Nut1. You can search the trilogy comics from the net. And yes, I hate Twilight. Nuff said.

Oh, and I have added Dana, Brick and Jacob into the Shane Gang. Dana Por is a canon character in Slugterra. Brick is made by a Mexican friend of mine. Jacob is a character made by FoxyKhai0209.

So, chapters 3 and 4 will be created once FoxyKhai0209 finished her ideas. So please be patient. Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

A day had passed after Jie returned to normal, and today was Slugween! The people of Marinatopia were now celebrating Slugween. The children were now in their spooky costumes and they were trick-or-treating. In Khai's castle, everyone were all in their costumes and our slugs were all dressed up as Ghoul Slugs. Thanks to the Magical Scepters, we could easily prepare the costumes and makeups. Ha-Chan and the Shane Gang's siblings were so excited about Slugween today.

"I want your brains..." Eli, who was dressed up as a zombie, said in a creepy tone behind Pronto, who was an Evil Clown.

"Ah! Don't eat my brains!" Pronto screamed in fear.

Kord laughed. "What brains? I don't know if I have one," he blurted out since he was Frankenstein.

"Remember that time we faced two zombie events by Mister Saturday?" Eli asked them after he chuckled.

"We almost had a zombie apocalypse because of the Emperor. So... make that three," Roza added.

"And remember that time we thought we really saw ghosts in Deadweed Cavern?" Trixie questioned, who was dressed up as a ghost.

"Though... we have seen too many supernatural events that now Pronto hopes that none of the ghosts want to eat my brains!" Pronto exclaimed.

"Yeah... now I believe in ghosts," Eli added.

"And... this costume makes me... very uncomfortable," Pronto blurted out. Stinky and his five siblings laughed at him due to his ridiculous costume. Pronto glared at them angrily.

"Uncomfortable, huh? My costume is perhaps the most uncomfortable one..." Junjie stated since he was dressing up as the Dark Slinger, which he had been for 20 years. His costume startled them for a while.

"I don't know why..." he murmured.

"It's okay, Junjie," Eli comforted him. "It is just Slugween. Everyone will think it's just a costume."

Jia noticed someone was missing: her twin brother. "Ja Jung, where is Jie?" Jia asked.

"He is in Eastern Caverns, resting, after the whole night yesterday and we changed him back to normal," Ja Jung responded. Jia was upset that her twin brother would miss the fun of Slugween.

Samantha placed her hand on Jia's head and said, "It's okay. Maybe Jie will join Slugween next year."

Tad was in his Darth Vader costume. He was making breathing sounds like the character used to and he was wielding a red lightsaber.

"Argh! Stop that breathing sound, princess! It is annoying!" John, who was the Dead Pirate, told Tad.

All of the sudden, something poked Tad's rear, which surprised him! He turned around to see Nate, who was in her Jedi costume. She was the one who poked him in the rear using her blue lightsaber. She laughed at Tad's reactions and he playfully glared at her. Tad and Nate began to fight with their lightsabers like the movie Star Wars. We watched them fighting, feeling amused.

"Yo! Leave some fun for me!" Brick showed up in her Sabine Wren costume. Her costume impressed everyone, including Jacob.

"Heh. Just in time, girl," Dana Por blurted out and she was wearing her Spidergirl costume.

Out of sight, someone sneaked up on Junjie from behind. Junjie seemly sensed it and turned around. He shrieked in terror when he saw me as the Black Lady. As a Black Lady, I wore a black and red dress, there were vines on the dress' long skirt, my eyes were red, and my short black hair became a waist-length white hair. My action really scared him half to death! Everyone laughed at his reaction since Junjie never got extremely scared before.

"Hey, why you shrieked all of the sudden?" I questioned him.

"Your costume is... very scary... Scarier than mine... and everyone's costumes," Junjie answered as he stammered, still frightened by my sneak on him.

"Alright, everyone! We are going to the Corn Maze!" Khai announced.

"What is that?" Trixie asked. We were curious about it since this was our first time.

"The Corn Maze, as the name suggests, is a maze," Elke said.

"We need to find an exit to get out of the Corn Maze," Haru explained.

"We might encounter scary stuffs there once we enter the maze," Ilys added. Her statement made Pronto to shiver in fright.

"Don't worry. We will stick together and make sure not to be separated while we are in the Corn Maze," Khai told us.

"Okay... where is it?" Trixie questioned.

"It's in Apple Jack's farm," Xia replied.

"A.J. and her family make the Corn Maze using their corn field," Yamu stated.

"And it's gonna be fun and scary!" Zak exclaimed. Eli was as excited as Zak to go to the Corn Maze.

Night came fast as we all headed to the Corn Maze. We arrived at the Corn Maze, which was a corn field owned by A.J. and her family. When we reached the entrance of the Corn Maze, we met up with Apple Jack, who was in her lion costume, along with her younger sister Apple Bloom, who was in her mouse costume.

"Hello, A.J.," Khai greeted her.

"Hello, Khai," she greeted back. "Welcome to the Corn Maze. The maze is filled with spooky stuffs."

"Yeah, I am not afraid. So do we," Eli laughed. Though, Pronto was scared, along with Yuuki, Annie, Ha-Chan and the Shane Gang's siblings.

We entered the maze and we stuck together. We could hear sound effects within the maze which scared Pronto, Yuuki, Annie, Ha-Chan and the Shane Gang's siblings. However, we were not afraid.

As we walked through a pathway of the Corn Maze, we suddenly heard snapping sounds below our feet. We looked down to see... bones all over the ground! Pronto, Yuuki, Annie, Ha-Chan and the Shane Gang's siblings shrieked.

"Woah, calm down, guys... The bones were just sticks painted in white," Elke explained and snapped a fake bone, revealing it to be a stick.

We continued through the Corn Maze. We came across a tunnel. As we went through it, it became dark. We used our Phosphoro, Flaringo and Infurnus slugs to light up the tunnel. We saw eyeballs that were hanging from the ceiling around us! Pronto and Kord screamed in terror and they ran out the tunnel. They were followed by Yuuki, Annie, Ha-Chan and the Shane Gang's siblings. Khai and her teammates, Team JSMN, the Shane Gang and I ran out from the tunnel too, laughing.

All of the sudden, a shadowy figure speedily passed by Ilys and that startled her. She turned around but found no one.

Elke came up to her and asked "What's the matter, Ilys?"

"...Nothing," Ilys replied and shrugged.

As we continued walking through the maze, we came across a path filled with wobbly mirrors. Eli and John looked at themselves in a zigzag mirror. Their reflections were also zigzag too, which made them laugh.

Reiki, Khai's Mega Morphed Boon Doc, was in her Goon Doc costume. She looked at herself in a big mirror that made her reflection looked gigantic. She giggled at her reflection.

Sapphire and Ren looked at a mirror that looked normal. There was nothing interesting of their reflections when suddenly... a shadowy figure of a Cave Troll with glowing red eyes appeared behind them! Sapphire thought it was Kord or Elke. When Ren turned his head... there was nobody behind him and Sapphire. Ren looked back at the mirror but the shadowy Cave Troll with glowing red eyes was still there!

"The mirror is scaring me now, Sapphire! And there's nobody behind us!" Ren told Sapphire. She also felt really scared now like Ren. So, they ran off and screamed! Eli and Trixie heard their screams. Sapphire and Ren hugged their older siblings.

"What's wrong?" Eli asked his younger sister.

"The mirror!" Sapphire replied.

"We saw a shadowy figure of a Cave Troll with red eyes on the mirror!" Ren added.

However, Eli and Trixie were skeptical about it. "You two must be imagining things again," they told off their younger siblings.

We were still continuing through the Corn Maze to find the exit as fast as possible. Suddenly, the same shadowy figure speedily passed by us and startled us.

"What was that?!" Kord exclaimed. Elke just shrugged.

Remy went to the right path of the maze on her own. All of the sudden, she saw a demonic-like tiger in front of her! The demonic tiger roared at Remy and she screamed in fear and ran away! Hearing her scream, Kord and his three siblings got worried. We saw Remy running ahead without us! We chased after her.

"Remy! Wait up!" Kord called her but she did not hear him as she continued to run. Remy did not notice a big hole was on the ground. She fell in! Kord quickly stopped at the edge of the hole. However, Mason, Patrice and Orleans accidentally pushed Kord because they did not stop running. They all fell in!

We reached to the hole and looked down into the hole. We saw Kord and his four siblings laying on the dirty ground.

"Kord! You guys okay?" Eli called out to them.

"We're fine, Eli!" Kord replied to him.

Eli jumped down into the hole and we followed. It turned out that the hole led us to an underground tunnel. All of the sudden, the hole closed up! The tunnel became dark. We used our Phosphoro, Flaringo and Infurnus slugs to light up the place. We looked around and wondered where the tunnel led to. Suddenly, Louis heard someone crying.

"Hey…I heard someone crying," Louis said.

We looked around and saw a woman in white dress siting on a rock.

"What is she doing down here?" Trixie questioned.

Eli went over to the woman and tried to comfort her. As he got close, she suddenly looked up and stared him with... a zombie face that was covered with blood all over it! Eli screamed and ran off! We speedily followed him and Trixie yelled Eli's name. Eli stopped running and panted to catch some air. We managed to catch up to him.

"What happened, Eli?" Trixie asked him.

"The woman is a zombie!" Eli answered. Before anyone could say a word, we heard a maniacal laughter of a woman echoing throughout the tunnel we were in. Now we were scared and we were wondering where the laughter was coming from. Then, out of nowhere... a Demonic Woman appeared!

She had red eyes, long white hair with hime cut bangs, off-white skin and she had red tattoos on her forehead, neck, wrists, legs and feet. She also had neon blue bracelets on both of her wrists with a matching ripped bead necklace on her neck. She wore a pair of neon blue and white spiked gem barefooted sandals. The gems were attached on her knees, wrists and ankles. The interior of her dress was red. She wore a long white Japanese kimono dress which was tattered at the edge of her long sleeves and at the hem of her dress. She also had a white obi on her kimono dress which was tied in red ribbons to her waist and had a gray butterfly shaped design at the back of her white obi. She had red horns and her devil wings were flaming wings.

We were so terrified when we saw her! Our faces immediately turned white. "I'll grind your bones to dust!" The Demonic Woman yelled and with that, she let out a maniacal laughter! We all screamed and ran away from her!

While running, Kord asked, "What's going on?!"

Elke screamed at him, saying "I don't know!"

"I never knew A.J. could plan this as part of the Corn Maze!" Khai shouted.

We saw a light up ahead. "I think that is a way out of the tunnel!" Tad said.

We raced toward it. When we finally made an exit out of the tunnel, however, it led us to an edge! Now we could not escape because the edge was a dead end!

"We're doom! That Demonic Woman will catch us soon!" Pronto shrieked.

Suddenly, we heard a boy's maniacal laughter somewhere. We looked around to find the source of the maniacal laughter. It was coming from a dead tree that was above the exit that we went through it. We saw a humanoid bat hanging upside down.

The humanoid bat opened its wings wide and flew toward us! We quickly ducked and the humanoid bat stopped in midair, making hisses at us! It then flew toward us again! We all dodged it but it grabbed Tad's helmet using its mouth! It then tossed Tad's helmet away and stared at us.

"If only Xian Wen, Anna and their friends were here..." I muttered. I took out my slingshot that was hidden beneath my dress. Glace called out Huohuo to help me. I grabbed my Flaringo and secured him on the elastic band. I tried to pull the band backwards while aiming at the humanoid bat, but my hands were trembling and it was difficult to do so.

We were all so scared of it and thought it would attack us again and tried to suck our bloods. Though, upon seeing our fears, the humanoid bat said "Oh dear…"

It flew down and touched the ground. "I am so, so sorry! Can you ever forgive me?" the humanoid bat begged and revealed its face. It was actually Jie!

We were so shocked and speechless that Jie was behind all of the scares!

"Jie?" Jia said in a surprise tone.

"It was you the whole time?" Junjie asked his younger twin brother.

"I have to admit... I am amazed by all of these," Eli admitted.

"But how did you set up all of these?" Trixie questioned.

"I have some help," Jie answered. Then, Master Lian, who was wearing her Dai-Fu costume, appeared along with Master Minami and Hamengku. Megumi, who was in her Demonic Woman costume, also came out along with Swick and Team Phoenix. Xian Wen and her friends appeared along with a demonic tiger. We were surprised to see them all.

Jie began to explain, "Master Lian was the shadowy figure that she passed by you guys. The mirror that Sapphire and Ren looked at it was actually a digital screen and the shadowy figure of a Cave Troll with glowing red eyes that was within it was actually Hamengku. The demonic tiger that Remy encountered was actually a normal tiger that I befriended with it."

Jie then added, "Rong Chun was the Crying Woman with the zombie face. My mother, Megumi was the Demonic Woman." We were impressed by Jie's plan.

"I thought you were a vampire again," Kurt said.

"Oh, it is just my costume," Jie replied.

"But your wings look real," Ren pointed out his wings.

Jie moved his Dracula cape up and a bat flew out. It then landed on Jie's left shoulder. "I befriended with this bat and it acted for my wings," he explained. We were amazed by it.

"But then... how did you grabbed Tad's helmet with your mouth?" I questioned.

"Jia and I were taught to be fighters too. Lee and Lars taught us since last year," Jie told me.

"Jie told me and the others about his plans," Master Lian said and chuckled.

Hamengku let out a booming laughter and shouted, "I have never seen you all so scared before! Especially Junjie!" His statement embarrassed us due to our fearful reactions.

"I think I will never watch any horror movies for now... I feel a bit traumatized from all these scares," Tad claimed.

Though, in the end, we all burst into laughter, knowing that Slugween was the best scary night ever.


	4. Chapter 4

After we had fun in the Corn Maze, we all celebrated Slugween by throwing a Slugween party in Khai's castle's ball room. There were music, lights and food. We had so much fun in the party. Eli playfully smacked his cake on John's face! John tried to smack his cake on Eli but the Shane ran away from him so John chase him around the castle! Our slugs were enjoying the party. Pieper, Tad's favourite slug loved parties a lot.

Then, we played some Slugween games. The first game was "Freeze Dance". In this game, players must dance while the music was playing. The players could perform dance moves as bizarre as they could. Once the music stopped and players must stop dancing. Players who were still dancing would be eliminated. Eli, John, Tad, Nate, Trixie, Ha-Chan, Kurt, Yamu, Roza, and Zak played the Freeze Dance. The game ended with Roza as the winner. She won because she was good in dancing since her fighting style was like a free style dance.

The second game was "Pin the Tail on the Donkey". The Donkey was a character from Shrek. Tad went first. His eyes were blindfolded and he had to find the rear of the donkey to pin its tail. However, he ended up pinning the tail on Pronto's bottoms! Pronto screamed in pain and chased Tad all around the castle! We burst out laughing. Next, Nate decided to give it a try. Somehow, she easily pinned the donkey tail!

"Wow, Nate, how did you do that?" Eli asked her.

"I... don't know. It is like... I sense it that... it was there," Nate replied.

"Maybe you use the Force~?" I joked since Nate's costume was a Jedi. That made us chuckled.

"I guess so~" Nate laughed it off.

"You are a Jedi, Nate!" Brick joked.

The third game was "Tug of War". In this game, it was Boys vs. Girls. Eli, Junjie and Haru represented the boys team, while the girls team consisted of Trixie, Khai and I. Once the game began, both teams pulled the rope hard. Junjie used all of his might to pull, but Trixie was doing the same too in the opposite direction. Determined not to lose, both groups pulled harder. Eventually, the forces we put into caused the rope to snap! The game ended with a tie.

After the games, we decided to eat. Pronto took everything he could to eat. Haru and Khai were eating apple blackberry crumble and so did Junjie and I. The apple blackberry crumble was very delicious and Khai made it.

On the stage of the ball room, our slugs were in their human forms. They performed a song entitled "Hope Shines Eternal".

Flare: _Somewhere's a book  
_ _With chapters still blank_

Doc & Aloe: _Insi-i-ide_

Glace: _It's the book of our lives  
_ _And the story is ours_

Joo-Joo & Obert: _To write_

Flare: _Ours to write_

Reiki & Kenta: _Some pages fade  
_ _While others are black_

Pieper & Snowy: _And whi-i-ite_

Burpy: _And the story begins  
_ _Again every time_

Chaleur Gang: _We try_

Pieper & Joules: _Every time we try_

Kalt Gang: _And hope shines eternal  
_ _And friends are all I need_ (Joules: _All I need_ )  
 _And hope shines eternal_ (Bluster: _Shines eternal_ )  
 _And the future is always bri-i-i-ight  
_ _When you're here with me_

Flare: _I've fought through the darkness  
_ _And come out the_

Loki & Mirage: _Other si-i-ide_

Doc: _For rain clouds will clear  
_ _The way for the_

Pieper and Joules: _Sunny sky_

Burpy: _The way for the sunny sky-y-y_

Giggle: _I've been afraid  
_ _And it stayed through the longest_

Glacia & Mafuyu: _Ni-i-ight_

Flare: _Through the longest ni-i-ight_

Aqua & Loki: _But morning still comes  
_ _And with it, it brings_

Limax Gang: _A light_

Flare: _Oh, it brings a li-i-ight_

While they were singing the song, they all changed into their Slug Up Forms. Pieper, who had not achieved her own Slug Up Form, was the only one that did not change form. Though, she believed that someday, she would find her own Element of Harmony and would soon to be part of the Bearer of Harmony if she truly trusted herself.

Limax, Kalt, & Chaleur Gangs: _And hope shines eternal  
_ _And friends are all I need_ (Flare: _Friends are all I need_ )  
 _And hope shines eternal_ (Burpy: _Shines eternal_ )  
 _And the future is always bri-i-i-ight  
_ _The future is always bri-i-ight  
_ _Yeah, the future is always bri-i-i-ight  
_ _When you're here with me_

The party ended when it reached midnight. Master Lian, Master Minami, Hamengku, Megumi, Swick, Team Phoenix, Xian Wen and her friends went back to The Eastern Caverns while we rested in Khai's castle. We were all fast asleep, except for Tad. He had been staying up and could not sleep. He was outside of the balcony. He has deep thoughts about the past that he tried to take over Slugterra. He felt bad about it and blamed himself for his bad actions. The past bugged him and he felt extremely bothered by it. Despite Eli and his gang gave him a second chance and they all trusted him, Tad did not trust himself fully and thought that he might do it again just like what he did in The 99 Caverns.

"Tad?" Tad suddenly heard a voice coming from behind. He turned around and found Ha-Chan.

"What are you doing here? Why are you still up?" Ha-Chan questioned him.

"I can't sleep..." Tad answered.

"What's the matter? What's bothering you?" she asked him.

"Well... when I first came down from the Drop... I tried to take over Slugterra," Tad explained. "But Eli and his gang... along with my father Dr. Schnee, who used to be called as Dr. Blakk, and the former enemies of the Shane Gang stopped me. I was shocked and speechless when the Shane Gang's enemies became good. They told me that... they were given a second chance by Khai because... she taught them about... honesty, kindness, joy, generosity, loyalty, forgiveness, love, and justice. I wanted to die within my father's citadel that was about to self-destruct but... Eli did not allow me to die... so... he grabbed my hand and pulled me out... I remembered that I cried when I was given a second chance because they forgave me... of how I love my father, and I re-joined the Shane Gang..."

"Oh, Tad..." Ha-Chan comforted him, "...it's in the past now. You should let it go and leave it behind for good."

"I... I can't," he blurted out.

"Why?"

"I... I cannot trust myself..."

"Eli and his gang trust you."

"Well... I just feel that... I can't... I am scared that... I might do it again."

"I trust you," Ha-Chan suddenly said. Tad was surprised.

"Remember that day when you first visited Marinatopia? And how we first met?" she questioned him.

Tad chuckled and said, "Yeah... I was so nervous when I was meeting the Princess of Marinatopia."

"I did play your cheeks when I met you," Ha-Chan added. Tad blushed when she mentioned that.

 _She is a very beautiful girl... and... I think... I really have a crush on her..._ Tad thought. He felt his cheeks were burning and Ha-Chan noticed them.

"Are you okay, Tad? Your cheeks are red now..." Ha-Chan asked.

"I am fine!" Tad quickly replied. "Just... can you... close your eyes for a moment?"

"Oh... uh... okay," Ha-Chan was confused but closed her eyes anyway.

All of the sudden, she felt a pair of warm lips on hers. She instantly opened her eyes and saw Tad kissing her! Tad broke the kiss and Ha-Chan just stared at him in shock. Tad blushed even more and rubbed the back of his head.

"I... have a crush on you... the whole time..." Tad told her.

Suddenly, Ha-Chan grabbed Tad's jacket and pulled him closer to her. She kissed him a bit hard and Tad was shocked by her actions! However, he kissed her back. He wrapped his arms around her waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. It was their first midnight kiss. Though, they were unaware that they were being watched by Pieper. She giggled at the romantic sight of her owner and his official girlfriend, now becoming a couple.

* * *

Okay, we are done now. A big thanks to FoxyKhai0209 for the ideas and suggestions!

Note: There are alternate endings for this story but I will separate them from this story due to mature content.


End file.
